Game Over
by Ryua Malfoy
Summary: The hero has always known it would come down to a fight with Ganondorf. But when he loses, the penalty isn't quite what he was expecting. Heavy smut and dubious consent warning, Romance isn't quite the right category but it's the closest one, Link/Ganondorf


_Author's Note: So this is the story I was trying to write when I began Endgame. Simple, straight-up Link/Ganondorf smut, because I can't seem to find a lot of that to read. Contains explicit male/male sex, dominance, and dubious consent. For any of my readers who have been following me for some time, I've been caught in the Alberta flooding, and while I am safe and so is my house, I have only just gotten back home. _

It was not going well.

Link hadn't been too worried at first. The ring of fire that kept him from escaping with the others was annoying… but expected. He'd have almost been sorry if Ganondorf hadn't pushed for one final battle, in fact. But when Ganon sent the Master Sword flying with a toss of his tusks… well, then it got problematic.

The Dark Lord had been toying with him ever since. Sure, Link had kept him at his distance for a while, until his quiver had suddenly been empty under his questing hand. The demon had shifted back to a warrior form, taking advantage of his weakness. The boomerang had worked once, but on the second throw, Ganondorf had simply incinerated it, knocking the charred remains out of the air with a gauntleted fist.

Now Link was just trying to keep his distance, deflecting blow after blow on his shield with an arm that felt like it was made of lead. He saw an opening and drove his shield forwards, forcing Ganondorf to stagger back. Link scrambled back, hampered by the rubble underfoot. He shouted angrily, frustrated as much by his bruised ankle as he was by the fact that he didn't actually know any words to swear with.

Sure, becoming seven years older in the blink of an eye was great for some things. He liked everything about his new body, and he'd skipped the whole awkward, gangly, pimply phase. He just wished he'd had some time to learn the sorts of things the average teenager learns instead of sleeping right through it. Like cursing. This situation was designed for cursing.

He was distracted enough that he barely saw Ganondorf's attack in time, just getting the edge of the Hylian shield up to deflect the strike. It scraped down the outside of his shoulder anyway, making him cry out and flail with his other hand.

It wasn't as useful for melee combat as a sword was, but the hookshot did make a lovely heavy gauntlet. Ganondorf stumbled back with a surprised, angry bellow, and drove forwards again, a ball of fire in one hand and the sword in the other.

Link twisted away from the ball of Din's Fire that just shot past his head, and bit off an agonized shout as the tip of Ganon's sword slid from his shoulder down to his hip. It hadn't hit quite hard enough to cause serious damage, but the long, thin slice burned, and the air was cool on suddenly bare skin.

His belt dropped free, sliced clean in half, and his tunic hung in shreds. It hurt to move too quickly, or to twist his torso to either side, pulling unpleasantly on the slice down his back. He didn't much like the look on Ganondorf's face either, all pleased and taunting, that smirk crossing over his features. "Aren't you ready to give in yet, boy?" he taunted, idly swinging the sword.

"Never!" Link snapped, raising and firing the hook shot. Almost the exact moment he pulled the trigger, he realized it was a terrible idea. Ganondorf blocked it with his sword, the claws snagging on the hilt. He wrenched him forwards, grabbing the chain with his free hand, and started to reel Link in.

Link swore, or at least said the dirtiest words he'd picked up on his travels, fumbling to unbuckle the hookshot. The problem was that it was designed to stay very firmly attached to his arm, and the shield was in the way too. He stumbled over a stone brick as Ganondorf yanked on the chain, and he fell to his knees. He looked up, swallowing as he saw Ganondorf standing just inches away, leering down at him. "You know… I generally prefer my women willing, Link."

What? How was that at all relevant to the fight at hand?

Link's left arm was yanked to the side, Ganondorf still holding the chain in a vise-like grip. "But for you… I think I'm going to make a couple of exceptions."

It took a few moments, even then, for it to make any sense to Link. A sudden flash of pain on the side of his head made his vision swim, his arms going slack and his body swaying. Only after he felt Ganondorf unbuckling his shield, then his tunic rip free, did his mind go, _Oh. Ohhhhh. Oh, crap…_

Ganondorf looked down at the reeling hero with satisfaction, and no little pleased anticipation of what was to come. It was incredible what seven years could do to change a person from an annoying, snot-nosed brat to a delectable young man who was currently kneeling helplessly at his feet. For good measure, he kicked the shield well out of reach, tossing his own sword after it.

While it was tempting to just wrap him with the attached chain, Ganondorf didn't like the idea of leaving him with that heavy gauntlet strapped to his forearm. He shoved Link over backwards and knelt over him, resting one knee against his neck, the other on the elbow of his right arm, leaving both of his hands free to deal with the hookshot.

Link choked as Ganondorf's knee dug into his throat, not quite enough to suffocate him, but certainly enough to pin him solidly in place. He tried to pull his arm away from Ganondorf's hands, but didn't have anywhere near the reach or angle of the Gerudo kneeling on him. Within several moments, Ganondorf yanked the hookshot free, tossing it to the side as well. He shifted backwards and Link gasped in a rough breath, twisting wildly but to no avail.

The Gerudo chuckled as he leaned forwards, snagging Link's arms. His legs were still pinning Link down, and he enjoyed the sight of the boy struggling underneath him. His chest was well developed, if substantially smaller and lighter than his own, and his length began to stir in response to the sight. He reached to the side, one hand holding the hero's wrists together, then leaned forward, lashing Link's hands together with his own sliced belt.

"Now, Link," he said, his tone low and pleased. "You should know that I'm going to take every advantage of you. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy having you at my complete and utter disposal." He slowly ran one finger down Link's chest, watching him squirm. "Of course… whether you enjoy it or not is up to you."

Link was hardly a stranger to physical pleasure. He'd only been an adult for five days… but he'd noticed certain changes in his anatomy almost immediately, and had experimented regularly as soon as he realized how much fun it was. He'd gotten off for the twenty third time just before meeting up with the sages, in fact, although he hadn't had a chance to try it with anyone else yet.

This was not how he'd envisioned his first experience with another person going. For one… he'd thought he'd have his hands free and not be bleeding. He'd also had a vague image of his partner being a sweet girl about his age, not a towering dark warrior who had him pinned to the ground with a positively devilish look on his face. Still… his fingers were almost gentle as they ran over his chest, impressively strong as he wrapped a hand around Link's back, pulling him up to a sitting position.

The lips pressing to his neck were sure a pleasant feeling. At least he thought so until the teeth bit into his skin, making him cry out. Ganondorf chuckled, a low rumbling sound, and his tongue flicked over the bite on Link's neck, making him whimper and shiver from the sensation. Pain he was fine with, he knew how to handle. But this… Goddess, he was pretty sure pain shouldn't feel _good_.

And it did feel good, despite telling himself in no uncertain terms that this was a bad idea and a terrible situation and the Lord of all Evil - who was sucking on his neck, leaving a wet trail behind, his massive hands caressing down over his ribs. Funny, his train of thought kept derailing for some reason… wait, what _was_ Ganondorf doing to his ear?

Ganondorf smiled as he drew his tongue all along the upper curve of Link's ear, nibbling gently on the point just to make him squirm. Hmm, maybe the boy would turn out to be willing after all. That didn't mean he was going to untie him though… he rather liked the way the leather belt looked on that pale, soft skin. He withdrew a few inches, leaving Link looking decidedly bemused and deliciously flushed, a red mark darkening on his neck already.

With the boy stripped down to leggings and boots already, his weapons discarded or lost, Ganondorf felt no problems with dropping some of his own armor. Well, at least a certain piece of it that was getting exceptionally tight at this point. He unbuckled his codpiece with a groan of relief, his shaft already swelling to fill his pants. Link glanced down almost unwillingly, and then couldn't seem to look away, his expression torn between horror and awe.

"Oh yes, you'll be dealing with that," Ganondorf chuckled, moving forwards again, letting his leather-clad bulge press against Link's stomach. "And if you even think of biting it, I will break your arm."

Link scrambled back, very much not enjoying where this conversation was going. Ganondorf was on him again after just a moment, though, grabbing his arms and pulling them up, holding both bound hands against his chest as he straddled Link's waist. The Dark Lord reached down almost lazily, unlacing his pants and letting his impressive length spill out with a quiet groan of relief. Link bit his lip, trying to stifle the shudder of fear, disgust, and odd arousal at the sight of the great cock and balls resting on his chest. They were darker than the rest of the Gerudo's skin, his cock almost black at the head, the pearly precum at the tip a brilliant contrast. There was a sparse coating of dark orange hair at the base, coarse and damp from sweat.

Ganondorf grinned down at the boy, thoroughly enjoying the expression on his face as he fought to control his emotions. He could actually feel his heartbeat against his balls, thudding fast and hard from adrenaline and fear and maybe even arousal. Straightening up on his knees slightly, he nudged his cock forwards against Link's lips. When the boy refused to open up, he shifted his grip on his hands, squeezing his fingers painfully together. Link cried out in pain and Ganondorf took the opportunity to push himself forwards into his mouth, groaning softly at the hot wetness.

He was tempted to bite. That was his first instinct as a warrior, after all. But as Ganondorf thrust slowly against his mouth, that hand kept a careful grip on his own fingers, tight enough to be a constant threat. What he didn't expect was Ganondorf's free hand to drop down behind him, fingers brushing lightly between his legs. Link gasped in surprise, the cock in his mouth popping free as his traitorous, ever-enthusiastic body started to respond to the light touch.

"If you don't want to suck, you'd better lick," came the soft growl from above, and without pausing to think, Link's tongue flicked forwards, running along the underside of the cock in his face. The idea of this was becoming less distasteful as Ganondorf's fingers stroked over his rapidly hardening length. He wasn't exactly pleased with the idea, but… it was awful hard to argue with a hand on your cock.

"Much better," Ganondorf said with a pleased sigh, pressing his cock down against Link's mouth. The hero's tongue was hesitant at first, but he was getting more into it as his own length was played with, lips and tongue exploring almost eagerly along his shaft. He pushed his fingers into Link's waistband, shoving the trousers down and wrapped his fingers around the boy's length. He chuckled as Link's hips bucked up into his hand with a delightfully erotic whimper.

"I see this is something you've done before," Ganondorf chuckled. The rhythmic way the hero's hips were thrusting against his hand wasn't something that happened the first time someone was pleasured. "Been enjoying your new body, have we?"

Link's cheeks flared red with embarrassment. It was bad enough having Ganondorf's cock in his mouth and hand rubbing him off, but it was somehow far more humiliating to have him talk about it. He hated how easily Ganondorf seemed to read him, but at the same time, couldn't help but admire how skillful his hand was, wrapping almost his entire length in hot, tight heat.

"Well, I know something you won't have tried yet," the man chuckled, pulling away from him abruptly. Link made a protesting whimper at the loss of the hand on his shaft, making Ganondorf grin down at him. Those big hands seized on either side of him, yanking his pants down and off, then flipping him effortlessly over. Link only just had a moment to realize what a vulnerable position he was in, on his knees and elbows with his hands still bound tightly together when he felt Ganondorf's massive, hot presence behind him.

A knee was thrust hard between his own, forcing his legs to spread wide. Before he could react, Ganondorf's hand was on him again, making him moan and drop his head down to his forearms.

He was so lost in the feeling of Ganondorf's impossibly big hand massaging his cock that he didn't even flinch when his other hand caressed over his ass. The hand left briefly only to return, the fingertips wet this time, and Link gasped in surprise when they brushed between his spread cheeks, teasing over his hole. Goddess, it had never even occurred to him to touch himself there except to clean, he hadn't realized how sensitive it would be. The wet fingers were nice at first, until one of them suddenly pressed hard against his entrance, forcing the tight ring of muscle open.

Link cried out as Ganondorf's first finger probed at his ass, making him grin. He liked the sound of the boy in pain almost as much as when he whimpered in pleasure. His muscles were tight around his finger, deliciously so… but if he wanted to fit more than his finger inside, he was going to need something more than spit to ease his way in. He slipped his finger as deeply inside as he could, watching with fascination as Link whimpered and squirmed under him, his pale skin flushing pink.

"You know, if you just relaxed, this would be easier on you," Ganondorf murmured in his ear. Link jumped at the feel of his tongue flicking out along the sensitive point. Now that he wasn't pushing in anymore, the pain in his ass was fading to a dull ache in the background, helped away by Ganondorf's other hand pumping harder on his cock. He was helpless to try and squirm away, between the hand on his cock and the one in his ass, and somehow the helplessness of the situation only made it more erotic.

The hero cried out suddenly as the intruding finger pressed against something that made him squirm with pleasure. "Ah, there it is," he was dimly aware of Ganondorf saying above him, and then his finger was moving again, rubbing over the spot as his hand stroked right up his cock to the head. Link cried out, burying his head in his arms as he came helplessly, covering Ganondorf's hand with his seed.

Ganondorf licked his lips with anticipation as the hero came helplessly under him, the tight ring of muscle squeezing his finger deliciously with every spurt of his cock. He pulled his finger free, enjoying the soft whimper Link made, trembling limply on the ground in front of him. His other hand, coated liberally with Link's cum, slid far more smoothly against the soft skin of his ass, almost no friction at all as he slipped a finger inside him again.

Link whimpered under him, trying feebly to pull away from Ganondorf. His head was pounding, his heart racing, he'd never cum so hard before. He felt Ganondorf's other hand snag his thigh and pull him back, holding him in place while his captor slowly dipped his finger in and out of him. Just when Link was getting used to it, he felt the burning pain of another finger being forced in with the first. He yelped, his body clenching automatically, which only made it worse.

There was something delightfully depraved about preparing the hero with his own cum. Ganondorf took his time, enjoying the boy's struggles, the tinge of red in his cheeks only proving how humiliated he was, the half-hard cock brushing against his restraining hand proving that he didn't entirely hate it. Eventually, after a third finger that made Link scream out in protest, he deemed the boy ready for him.

Link whimpered in relief as he withdrew his hand, unable to see that Ganondorf was now stroking his own length, coating it with the remainder of Link's seed before pressing it up against his stretched hole. The hero cried out in protest, unable to pull free of Ganondorf's hand holding his hips steady. The Gerudo king closed his eyes with a contented groan as he slid forwards into him, the boy still plenty tight around his thick shaft.

Oh, this was good. This was _very_ good. Ganondorf groaned happily as he buried himself to the hilt inside the hero, pulling his hips right up against his. Link twisted helplessly, pulling against the belt around his wrists, trying to push away the impossibly big shaft inside him. Chuckling darkly, Ganondorf just started to thrust into him, savoring the hot tightness.

Link was positive this was a terrible idea. This couldn't be natural, couldn't be a good thing… at least he thought that until Ganondorf's hand moved back to his own length, already hardening again from all the stimulation. He yelped as the calloused, skilled fingers squeezed his oversensitive shaft, and Link wasn't sure whether to feel pride, humiliation, or surprise at how quickly he hardened up again.

"You're a natural bottom," Ganondorf said, his cheerful tone slightly spoiled by the faint hoarseness in his voice, the quickness of his breath. "Look at this… hard again already. If you're very good, I might let you cum again."

The hero started to protest, really tried to, but his words were eclipsed by surprised gasp as Ganondorf let go of his shaft and seized him around the middle, lifting him as easily as he had wielded his sword. Link found himself dangling, still impaled on his enemy's hard length, and just got his bound arms up in time to keep his face from being bashed against one of the few intact walls in the area.

He twisted his head to the side, cheek and arms against the cold, rough stone as Ganondorf started to move inside of him. Link's feet scrabbled for purchase, just barely able to reach the ground with his toes. He concentrated on breathing, relaxing, anything to try and make the pain and pressure a little less. Ganondorf didn't seem inclined to be patient now that he had what he was after, his hips speeding up a little more with every thrust.

It was really almost adorable, the way the hero was trying to adapt to his intrusion. He could feel the difference in Link's body, some of the tension leeching away, the ass he was currently pounding into was feeling a little less rigid. Deciding to reward him, Ganondorf reached around the boy's waist, fingers closing around his weeping, slick shaft once more. Link yelped and jumped, forcing his eyes open to peer at Ganondorf over his shoulder.

The man looked utterly pleased with himself; eyelids heavy, a wide, feral grin on his face. He caught sight of Link looking up at him and bent down suddenly. Link found himself the recipient of a hungry, demanding kiss, Ganondorf's free hand on his chin, forcing him to twist his body around to meet him. It was awkward, painful in his neck… and made him shudder with desire as Ganondorf's sharp teeth nipped at his lower lip, tongue playing across the sensitive skin.

Link moaned softly, a little embarrassed at the sound he was making. He didn't like to admit how much he was enjoying this, but he was helpless to resist the older man's skill and far superior strength. Ganondorf's armor was hard and rough against his bare skin, contrasting to the almost silky glide of his cock as it slid in and out of him, in time with the hand working his own length.

The hero gasped for breath as Ganondorf pulled away from his lips, tilting his head down a bit more to nip at the bite mark he'd left earlier. Link whimpered, and Ganondorf chuckled, his hand sliding from Link's face down onto his chest. He rubbed one roughly calloused finger over a nipple, making Link yelp and his ass tighten beautifully around his length. He'd intended to take his time, draw it out, but realized he had all the time in the world for that now, with the boy under his power. For now, he wanted to mark him, fill the failed hero with his cum until he was about to burst, leave no doubt in the boy's mind who was in control.

"You might think you're almost done," Ganondorf growled, his voice rough and breathless. "That once I cum it'll be over. But I'm going to take you again, and again… until there's nothing left of you to care. And you… are going… to beg me for it!" He finished with a snarl as he drove his hips forwards into Link, his hand squeezing tightly on his captive's shaft, pumping him hard. He wanted to feel Link's body tightening around him as he emptied himself into the boy. It only took a couple more seconds for Link to cry out helplessly, coming over his fingers, onto the wall. Ganondorf groaned with pleasure as the hero's ass milked his length for every drop of cum, his hips thrusting minutely into him. He did wonder how long the boy's spirit would hold up… and thoroughly looked forward to finding out.


End file.
